Unlocking Hearts
by RoseWriter112
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the guardian characters were regular kids? Well, in this story, they're high school students! And Ran is in for a big surprise during senior year. Will love and war make her, or will they break her? *AU*


**Me: Hey, guys! Rose-chan, here~ I'm back with a new story. I thought the idea for this one would be fun to try out, so I went ahead with it. I hope you think it's awesome.**

**Daisy: Rose-neechan does NOT own any liscensed thing in this shit.**

**Me: How rude!~**

**

* * *

**

**Unlocking Hearts**

**Chapter One**

**School Sucks**

I studied myself in the full-length mirror. I was wearing my pink-and-white cheerleading uniform with the usual white sneakers. My pink hair was kept in a ponytail on the side of my head by a red heart clip. This is what I wore every day to school. I was the head cheerleader, so it was only to be expected.

My sister was sitting on her bed behind me. She stared at me with her large, golden irises. Her orange hair was put into two huge ponytails, a white headband holding back her fringe. She wore a yellow tank top with a matching mini skirt, thigh-length white boots, and a charming smile.

"You look so nice, Ran." She complimented me.

I grinned at her. "Thanks, Dia! I..."

_"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY ROOM!"_

I jumped at the shrill voice. Quicker than I expected, my shock turned to exasperation. My sisters, Miki and Suu, were at it once again. Polar opposites, the second and third of our four sisters never really got along. They loved each other, deep down they really did, but sometimes their little fights just got on my nerves. I sighed as her heard anxious footsteps make their way down the hall outside Dia's and my room.

The owner of the footsteps was in the doorway at once. I turned to see Suu with a hurt looked on her face. Her cream-blonde hair was tucked into a green beret, a green knee-length dress with ruffles at the hem adorning herself.

"Ran!" She whined. "Miki is being mean to me!"

_"I WAS NOT!"_ Miki yelled from somewhere else in the house.

Suu looked back and forth warily before leaning in to whisper. "She_ was_."

I sighed. "Can't you guys just get along?"

Dia chuckled. "It's one of the things that makes our family... interesting."

Miki was shoving past Suu in the next second. Miki's hair was tied into a low ponytail, cascading down her back, nearly to her waist. She wore blue shorts, a white logo T-shirt, a blue vest, and old brown boots.

"No, we can't get along." She informed me. "And, Ran... school starts in half-an-hour."

"Holy crap!" I grabbed the bookbag by my feet and shot from the room, my sisters hot on my heels.

We made our way downstairs and out of the door.

**...Unlocking Hearts...**

Outside, I smiled when I saw my baby. My pink BMW that I slaved via hours of babysitting for. I jingled the keys in my hand, marveling at the beautiful sounds they made. The sun shone down on Dia, Suu, Miki, and I as we walked toward the driveway.

"Shotgun!" Dia called.

Miki snatched the keys from my hand. "That means I drive!"

"Miki!" I whined. "It's _my _car!"

"And I've got the keys." She dangled them in my face, taunting me.

As soon as we reached the car, my sister and I began to argue. Suu said nothing, but Dia tried desperately to break up the fight. Our family was hopelessly messed up, none of us being able to stand each other for five minutes. We were probably losing time as Miki shouted in my face, waving the car keys _just _out of my reach. It ould be a miracle if we made it to class on time.

Our fight was so loud that my next-door neighbor, El, came out of her house. She grinned when she saw our little arguement, coming off of her front porch to greet us. Not only our neighbor, but a best friend, Miki and I stopped fighting and smiled when we saw her come over. El quickly ran from her front lawn to ours in the flash, waving like a manic. Her shoulder-length silvery-blonde hair curled against her rosy cheeks, bouncing as she approached us. Her choppy bangs covered her eyes completely. She wore a pink crop-tee with a demin skirt and pink fur boots. Her outfit was topped with a pink headband, shiny lipgloss, and a toothpaste comercial-like smile.

"Hiya, guys!" She called in her usual angelic voice.

"Hey." Miki said, beginning to walk away from me. I'd almost forgotten that she had my keys. I felt the urge to yell when she opened the door to _my _car, and got into _my _driver's seat.

Suu waved at El. "Hi, El-chan!"

El hugged Suu, then came over to me. "Hey, Ran-chan!" She smiled. "I was hoping I could catch a ride to school with you guys..."

"Is your car broken?" Dia asked. I mentally noted that Dia used the word 'broken' instead of 'wrapped around a telephone-pole somewhere', seeing as El was very sensitive on these topics. Driving was not her forte.

El shook her head. "My car's not broken. She's just getting a new look."

Dia and I exchanged glances as I opened the car door to the backseat. Dia climbed in and sat near the far window, El following after her and taking the middle seat. Finally, I took the last seat available, while Suu happily got into shotgun. I grimaced at the situation... seeing as I wasn't able to drive my own car, being stuffed into the back with my sister and my clinically insane best friend. Suu turned back to look at us from shotgun, crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue, obviously pointing out that El is crazy.

Of course, we all know this.

I looked out of the window as Miki pulled out of the driveway. We backed out smoothly, turning and heading off down the road. The school wasn't far. Tall houses passed us by as we drove through the neighborhood, and for a moment, I actually anticipatedour arrival at our high school. I loved cheerleading, and enjoyed hanging out with all the rest of our friends. They were the only good thing about my life. Without them...

I was snapped out of my ramble when El, all of a sudden, wailed. "Oh, Miki-chan!" She cried. "You don't have any make-up on! We have to fix that."

Miki grimaced in disgust, making a left turn. "I can't put on make-up while I'm driving, El-chan."

"Yes, you can!" El protested.

And _this _was why her car was in constant need of a 'new look'.

"I'll pass." Miki replied.

El, who very bluntly marches to her own beat, suddenly seemed to remember something of blonde importance. "Oh, guess what guys? I had an epiphany last night!"

"Really?" Suu asked. "Let us hear it!"

El grinned with no sign of end. "... Geeks."

"Geeks." Miki repeated, a question hinted in her voice as she drove. El was probably the only one who knew what she was talking about half the time.

This happened to be one of the those times. "Geeks," She repeated. "Are the new jocks."

Everything was the silent for a moment. El, the most beautiful and most popular girl at school, was nothing short of a Love Guru. But would she go as far as to say what she had? Geeks? What did that even mean, anyway? Who would ever put geeks over jocks? That's insane. Hence El, I guess.

"Geeks?" Suu voiced my thoughts.

El nodded gleefully. "Geeks are the socially untapped part of society. Meaning that they don't care, virtually. If you really think about it, that's kinda hot..."

"We're here." Miki announced, cutting El's rant a bit short.

We all looked up to see the large building of Moji High School. See? I _told_ you it wasn't far from my house. We were all pretty glad, too, because nobody wanted to listen to El's speech. Especially if it was about geeks. GEEKS... I was still trying to proccess this as Miki came into the parking lot, trying to find our usual spot. It was pretty hard as there were _many _high schoolers out in ther parking lot talking about nothing to each other. But this 'nothing' was why we lived... socially, at least.

After a little while, Miki came to a peaceful stop in our usual parking spot. It was right beside our friend Yoru's car... it seemed as if he was already there. Yoru leaned up against his car lazily, doing short of nothing while he waited for us. His dark navy bangs almost covered his cat-like eyes as he looked down at his shoes. Grinning, of course, as he crossed his arms.

El was out of the car before it stopped. "HEY, YORU!"

"Hey." He said back. Yoru was one of those 'socially untapped' people El spoke of, but he most definitely was _not _a geek. He spent his time in class texting and sleeping. It was a miracle he was actually going to graduate this year. It was a miracle we _all _were.

I opened the car door with an eye-roll. Someday, El was going to break her neck trying to jump out of the car while it was still moving. I mean, she had to climb right over me to get out! As I climbed out after her, Dia followed close behind, stifling a giggled I knew she hiding.

"Hey, Yoru. Good morning!" I grinned at him. Somehow, being around my friends made me cheer up instantly. What can I say? I'm a cheerleader.

Yoru laughed at my upbeat attitude. "As good as it's ever gonna get."

I ignored him, looking around the parking lot eagerly. "Where's Daichi-kun?"

El giggled. "He's right behind you, Ran-chan."

I turned around to see my perfectly perfect boyfriend smiling down at me. Daichi and I had been going out for about two years now, and everybody in the school knew about us. It was extremely cliche, him being the captain of the soccer team, and me being the head of the cheer team. Cliche, yes, but ever unexciting? Hell no. I was in love with my green-haired jock.

"Hey, Daichi-kun." I blushed slightly, looking up at him.

It looked like he was holding something behind his back and he smiled sweetly at me. I was suspicious... Daichi was always so mischevious. "Morning, Ran." He greeted me.

And suddenly, out from behind his back he threw up a soccerball, up in the air and catching it in his other hand. Throwing it up again, he let it drop and then kicked it with his knee, sending it towards me. I caught it with ease; I was all-too used to Daichi's sporty antics.

Our little game was interrupted by the screeching of car tires behind us.

We all turned to see a black minivan come to a dangerously quick stop in the space on the other side of Yoru's car. Smoke came from the tires, and we all knew well who it was. The driver's door opened and out stepped El's cousin, her bob of black hair shining under the sun. She wore a red T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and worn sneakers that were practically falling off of her feet. A skateboard in hand, we knew this was our favorite skater-chick, Il.

"Yo." Il said. She hopped out of the van and and put her skateboard down on the ground, balancing her toe of her old shoe on the tip.

Out of the backseat came our favorite pair of twins. Rhythm and Temari were nearly notorious for their bad rep in driving tests, so they always rode to school with Il. They came out of the car one behind the other, Rhythm looking refreshed, Temari looked mortally _terrified_.

"You _really _need to work on your driving skills, Il-chan." Temari shuddered.

Il snickered. Her and her cousin El were complete opposites, but the one thing they had in common was their driving talents. "You're one to talk."

"Oh, c'mon, Tema-chan," Rhythm elbowed his sister. "It was fun!"

Temari frowned. "Of course. Nothing like a good brush with death to wake you up in the morning!"

"That's my motto." Il nodded.

Miki chuckled. "I thought your motto was 'all danger, all the time'!"

"My motto is actually 'Miki, shut the hell up'." She retorted.

"Either way, I'm never riding with you again!" Temari shouted.

"But you always do." Rhythm stated. "Every day. Every morning."

Yoru actually uttered _words_. Looking up from his position by his car, he pointed by me as Il came up to stant next to him. "Look." He said, nonchalance in his voice. "Here come Pepe-chan, Kiseki, and Kusukusu-chan."

I turned around (again) to see the last three members of our large group approaching us. Kusukusu, Pepe, and Kiseki were approaching us from the car they carpooled in. Well, Kusukusu rode her bike, but she always met up with the other two before they made their way to us. Kiseki walked with the swagger of a champion, Kusukusu grinned like a maniac, face-paint adorning her cheeks, and Pepe skipped beside them in a childish way.

"Hey, Ran-tan!" Pepe called.

"Wassup!" Kusukusu giggled.

Kiseki didn't greet us. But, then again, he never did. It was part of his narcissism that we all were forced to put up with. He was the king, after all. Suu, who was known to be really close to him from the beginning, walked up to him and waved.

"Good morning, Kiseki-kun!" She smiled.

Kiseki sighed, but chose to acknowledge her presence. "Good morning, my loyal subjects."

That's the way he addressed us. Sad, right?

Suu sort of bowed her head, letting him pat her like a dog. "Will you walk with me to class, Kiseki-kun?"

"I'll think about." He replied, moving on.

Yoru, uninterested, sighed and looked around. "Listen, guys. I hate to say it, but..."

"Class is starting." Rhythm finished his sentence.

I nodded, throwing a hand in the air. "Let's go, everyone!"

And we were off. Dia, Suu, Miki, Il, El, Rhythm, Temari, Yoru, Kiseki, Kusukusu, Pepe, Daichi and I grouped in our large little clique, heading towards the big building before us. As we walked toward Moji High School, laughing and talking, it was pretty obvious that the last words were always Il's.

"School sucks!" She whined.

* * *

**Me: What do you think? Was it a bit too much to throw into one chapter? I tried my best.**

**Daisy: I, personally, think it's not too cliche, but very cliche in a non-cliche-type way.**

**Me: Ignoring me sister's confusing comment, I'd like you all to review. DO ITTTTTT.**


End file.
